Pretty One
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: Meu pedido de desculpas às leitoras que mandaram fichas e reviews para a fic "Ai no Uta". Descrição no perfil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty One**_

_**.../...**_

Bem gente, o projeto está explicado no meu perfil, e o nome será ** Pretty One!**

Agora, mais uma vez, eu peço perdão pelo afastamento, mas o bloqueio veio e não me deixou mais em paz, além de que eu não acompanho mais o anime. Bem, vou tentar começar a vê-lo novamente, mas não prometo nada.

Aliás, alguém aqui acompanha ainda? Caso acompanhe, peço-lhe um favor, pessoa que sabe o que está acontecendo: Mande-me uma PM, ou uma review, contando o que aconteceu no anime até agora, **desde que o Jiraiya morreu.**

Grata.

Então já sabem. O que vocês terão de mandar será uma ficha com:

**A antiga ficha de vocês.  
>O personagem cujo amor será seu.<br>Lugar e situação que quiserem estar com seu par.**

Obrigado pela atenção, e mandem-me.

_Beijos, Mai Kobayashi. :3_


	2. I Hate You

_**I Hate You**_

...

_Por Mai Kobayashi._  
>...<p>

Descendo a rua da casa de Gaara, abaixei o volume de meus fones de ouvido para que eu não ficasse surdo de vez. Eu realmente deveria dar mais ouvidos a minha mãe, ela estava certa sobre aquilo. Suspirei, caminhando mais um pouco. Vi crianças brincarem de pega-pega na rua, e consequentemente, soltarem suas risadas que contagiariam qualquer adulto amargurado. Dei um meio sorriso, trocando de música – e diretamente para a minha preferida, Wall To Wall, do Chris Brown -. Passei a mão por meus cabelos loiros escuros, e arrumei minha franja tingida de roxo na testa, jogando-a de lado novamente, já que esta insistia em cair em meus olhos.

Suspirei, em mais um pouquinho de tempo, eu estaria na porta da casa dos Sabaku esperando aqueles dois idiotas se arrumarem. Eles realmente pareciam duas moças, quer dizer, Gaara era mais simples. Muito mais simples que Kankurou. Aquele grande e gordo idiota. Ri um pouco, sozinho.

Comecei a pensar no que eu ainda tinha que fazer naquele dia. Bem, depois que eu saísse com os caras pra jogar basquete, eu tinha que ir pra casa ajudar minha mãe.

Minha mãe acha que jogar basquete é perda de tempo, mas eu não concordo com ela. Eu a amo muito, mas ela quer me privar do que eu mais gosto de fazer na vida, que é jogar. E ainda me obriga a tocar piano, eu não gosto de piano. Eu quero ser o melhor jogador de basquete do Japão, não, do mundo. É isso que eu quero. Talvez eu não possa ser, mas eu com certeza irei me esforçar.

Eu vivo sozinho com a minha mãe, já que ela e meu pai se separaram quando eu tinha dois anos. Eu ao menos conheço o meu pai. Bem, eu também não faço questão de conhecer, eu estou muito bem com a minha mãe.

Minha velha é pintora. Os quadros dela são realmente lindos. Desde pequeno, eu sempre fui um bom filho pra ela. Ela poderia deixar de pegar no meu pé por causa do basquete, não? Eu nunca fiz nada de mal.

Bem, nada de mal pra ela.

Suspirei, desligando a música que estava me deixando tão desligado. Guardei meus fones nos bolsos do casaco, arrumando meus cabelos de novo, mas dessa vez, passando a mão por eles completamente. Mordi o lábio, tocando a campainha e olhando para meus próprios pés. Estava na hora de eu limpar os tênis.

- Rei Saito. O que faz aqui? – eu olhei pra cima, encarando a irmã de Gaara e Kankurou, Temari. Nossa, ela estava muito sexy com aqueles shorts jeans curto e o moletom de dormir. Os cabelos que usualmente eram presos em chiquinhas estavam soltos e lisos. Linda. – Fale logo, eu não tenho tempo pra você. - eu sorri de canto. Ela realmente não gostava de mim.

Por algum motivo, ela não ia com a minha cara. Eu gosto muito dela, ela é muito diferente das outras garotas com quem convivo. Quer dizer, elas são simplesmente... Atiradas. Minha escola é cheia de peruazinhas, e elas só servem para serem usadas em determinado tempo. E elas realmente não se importam também. Ela é a única garota com a qual eu converso de verdade, mesmo que ela me corte, mesmo que ela não goste de mim, gosto de ficar perto dela. Bem, deve ter sido porque uma vez eu tentei beijá-la de surpresa, mas eu suponho que não...

Não importa. Eu a queria, e eu iria tê-la. Temari era uma jóia bruta muito rara de se encontrar, e eu não iria deixar que qualquer um a tivesse. Não havia cara melhor que eu – e realmente não havia, literalmente. – pra ela, e ninguém poderia tomar o meu lugar, porque eu sei que no fundo, ela gosta de mim. Ninguém resiste a Rei Saito. Nem mesmo Temari Sabaku.

- Rei, eu juro por Deus, que se não me falar o que você quer agora, eu fecho essa porta na sua cara. – ela ameaçou, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela revirou os olhos, fechando a porta com força, mas eu a segurei, enquanto ela tentava fechar. Duas pessoas tentando empurrar uma porta, em lados opostos. Eu ri, Temari é forte, mas obviamente, eu sou muito mais. Fiz um pouquinho mais de força, empurrando a porta, e ela soltou. Sorri, parando bem a frente dela, quase encostando meu queixo na testa dela, já que ela era bem menor que eu. Senti um empurrão no meu peito, dando alguns passos para trás, ela estava vermelha e irritada. Ri novamente. Aquilo era hilário.

- Não chegue mais perto do que cinco metros de mim. Agora, o que você veio fazer aqui, na minha casa, idiota? – ela perguntou possessa. Sabem, paciência não era uma das virtudes da Temari, e eu adorava brincar com isso. Sentei-me no sofá, cruzando as pernas, e me espreguicei.

- Vim chamar o Gaara e o Kankurou pra jogar basquete. – Resolvi acabar logo com a provocação, calmo como eu geralmente não era. Eu acho que até sou bem parecido com ela, no quesito irritação. Eu a vi parar na minha frente, e sorri, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, tendo uma visão muito bonita das coxas dela daquele ângulo.

- Vai embora, eles não estão. Vai embora agora. – ela disse, e eu ri, balançando a cabeça e arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Você disse que me quer longe e agora fica a menos de dois metros de mim? Você realmente me ama, Temari. – eu soltei, e ela enfureceu. Mordi o lábio inferior. – A propósito, você tem belas pernas. Quero vê-las andando pro meu quarto uma hora dessas.

- Vá à puta que pariu Rei, aproveite e leve meus irmãos junto. – ela disse brava, e eu ri gostosamente.

- Sério, onde eles estão? – eu perguntei, vendo-a virar e caminhar pra cozinha, sem me responder. Bem, pelo menos eu vi aquela bunda maravilhosa. Suspirei, levantando e a seguindo. Ela estava enchendo um copo d'água quando cheguei. Escorei-me na batente, olhando-a, com os braços cruzados, assim como as pernas. Ela me olhou, e revirou os olhos, batendo o copo na pia.

- Saíram. Agora some. – ela disse, e eu sorri, caminhando até ela. Ela pareceu ir para o outro canto da cozinha, mas eu fui até ela. Ah, estávamos brincando de pega-pega também, como as crianças da rua dela? Balancei a cabeça divertido com tal pensamento. A vi sentar no sofá, ela estava desconfortável comigo lá, eu podia sentir.

- Por que está tão brava? – eu perguntei, sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu não gosto de você. – ela simplesmente disse, ligando a televisão, o nervosismo em seus olhos, ela não ficaria daquele jeito com alguém que ela não gostasse. Se isso acontecesse, ela iria apenas ignorá-lo. Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos, lembrando do acontecido de ela estar brava.

- Não vai esquecer aquilo? – eu perguntei, ela sabia que eu me referia a tentativa de beijo roubado.

- Vá à merda Rei. Você é um imbecil egocêntrico que acha que todos têm que fazer suas vontades, mas não é bem assim, você não passa de um idiota iludido. – ela disse, me olhando, e eu apertei o lábio levemente, Ouch, ela era uma pequena cobrinha. – Você realmente se acha o melhor? Eu fico boba com isso.

- Não me acho, sou o melhor. – eu soltei um tanto irritado. Ela tinha me tirado do sério. Por mais que eu gostasse dela, ela sabia ser irritante. E sim, eu era o melhor. O melhor pra ela. O único que a entenderia quando ela estivesse fula com o mundo. Porque somos parecidos.

- Você não é o melhor, seu estúpido. Quer saber, por que não corre atrás das garotinhas do colégio? Sinceramente, cansei se você.

- Não cansou de mim porcaria nenhuma. Você gosta de mim e não admite. – eu disse a olhando, e ela me olhou, com o cenho franzido. Logo eu a vi rir.

- Eu? Gostar de você? Você é realmente um idiota iludido. – eu apertei meu punho.

- Você me ama. Você me ama, e não admite, Temari. – eu a incomodei mais um pouco. Eu é que já estava incomodado.

- Eu vou deixar você aí, sozinho com a sua ilusão sobre eu cair aos seus pés, ok? Passar be-... – eu não a deixei terminar. Eu a beijei, segurando seus pulsos. Foi algo mais do que impensado, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Eu gostava dela, mas eu não iria dizer isso primeiro do que ela. Ela que diria, ou eu a faria dizer. Nunca, nenhuma garota havia deixado Rei Saito desse jeito, sem saber o que fazer, e não ia ser ela que ia deixar. Eu senti os punhos dela baterem em meu peito com força, mas não me importei. Ela logo parou, e me abraçou pelo pescoço fortemente, enterrando os dedos em meus cabelos e os puxando.

Levei minhas mãos até a cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto e pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, o que foi concedida brevemente e com vontade. Sentei-me no sofá, e Temari sentou em meu colo, sem quebrarmos o beijo que eu tanto esperava, e aposto que ela também. Temari beijava muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Nossa, ela era incrível. Senti as unhas dela descendo por minha nuca e minhas costas, nervosamente, enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Minhas mãos já estavam pousadas nos quadris dela, os apertando cada vez mais forte.

Fomos surpreendidos pelo barulho da porta e um pigarreio forte. Separamos-nos, ofegantes. Olhei para o lado, Kankurou me olhava como o diabo olharia para um anjo que salvara uma vida da desgraça, e Gaara mantinha-se calmo e sem expressão. Senti o peso de Temari em meu colo desaparecer, ela já estava de pé. Senti a morte a minha frente. Saí correndo daquela casa, Kankurou ia querer me matar de qualquer jeito.

Respirei fundo, chegando à metade da rua deles, olhei pra trás, vendo se ele ou Gaara não estavam atrás de mim. Comecei a rir, e rir mais ainda. Droga, o que eu havia feito? Eu nunca havia feito aquilo com menina nenhuma. Somente por ela.

Porque ela me tirava do sério, ela me fazia sorrir e querer provocá-la sempre, ela me deixava bobo com os sorrisos que dava, porque vê-la daquele jeito irritada, me deixava extremamente de bom humor, porque eu sabia que aquilo não era de verdade. Porque ela me amava, e eu sabia disso.

Porque eu a amava, e sabia disso.

Peguei meu celular, mandando um sms pra ela. _"Eu não vou dizer isso primeiro pra você."_, eu mandei com um enorme sorriso. Sorriso o qual eu não demonstrava a outra mulher que não fosse minha mãe.

"_Eu não preciso que você diga primeiro. Nós ao menos precisamos de palavras. E eu já sei que você me ama." _Ela me mandou de volta, e eu suspirei. Merda, eu estava apaixonado por aquela garota tão difícil. E o fato de eu estar adorando aquilo me deixava mais raivoso ainda.

"_Também sei que você me ama. Cinema na quarta?" _Eu mandei como resposta, sem nenhum tipo de remorso, sem arrependimento, sem medo. Aquilo estava se tornando normal. Eu sabia que ela não estava sendo irônica, e que ela não negaria isso. Ela podia achar que eu era tudo aquilo que ela havia me dito, mas era eu que povoava os pensamentos dela, assim como ela povoava os meus.

"_Sim, cinema na quarta. Você é um idiota egocêntrico que está sempre errado, mas... Sua última afirmação é verdadeira. Até quarta, Rei." _Eu recebi, e meu sorriso apenas aumentou.

Eu disse que eu estava certo.

Eu nunca erro.

...

**Bom, como prometido, está aqui a fic!**

**Ravena-chan, eu fiz o melhor que eu pude! Eu espero que você goste dela, eu fiz com carinho, embora meu bloqueio tenha voltado e minha imaginação esteja um pouco limitada. **

**Acho que eu deixei o Rei parecido com o que você imagina, pelo menos eu espero ~**

**Desculpe-me pela demora também, mas como se já não fosse suficiente meu bloqueio voltar (além de que estou meio desacostumada a escrever com o tema "animes"), agora meu pc morreu de vez q Vou comprar um novo, por enquanto, tenho que escrever tudo pelo note. **

**Ah, eu não usei a idéia do jogo porque não pensei em nenhum jogo x.x UAHSUASHUSHAUSHASUH Mas a idéia havia sido realmente boa!  
>Embora eu não tenha usado a idéia, achei legal essa briga deles.<strong>

–**milagre -**

**Essa não era a fanfic original, a original está no PC estragado, ela estava no começo, mas até acho que essa ficou melhor! x.x**

**Bem, espero que tenha gostado!**

**Kissu da Mai 3**

**OBS: Ah, me fale mais dessa sua fic! Acho que tenho uma ficha aqui, pronta q **

**OBS²: Estou sem beta, qualquer erro, já sabe x.x **


End file.
